Another Adventure
by andersaa
Summary: This is an adventure from the reader's POV about you and the Doctor. You are an alien that is legend to the Time Lords and are the last of your kind. You and Ten get mixed up and Eleven come in and... Hell breaks loose... Wait till River joins the party.
1. You're A What?

**New fic, yay! Just giving this a shot as well. Don't be disappointed if it's utter shiz. :-) This one is just from your point of view. It's for girls. (This fic is with 10, 11, and River mainly... That's my intent anyway.)**

You walked up to the TARDIS, apprehension on all your features, your [H/L],[H/C] hair blowing in the breeze. Your [E/C] eyes shining with anticipation. You had been waiting for over a month. Oh well, he was getting better. You reached your hand down into your shirt, grabbed the cold metal, and pulled it up, looking at the key that was on a chain around your neck.

You fit the key into the lock on the police, public call, box that was the bluest blue. You opened it and smiled widely. It was, as you may have guessed, bigger on the inside. You walked straight up to the console and began setting coordinates for Fermata. Your heard a man walking throughout Sexy. The footsteps were coming closer. Of course, you didn't mind, why should you? You and they Doctor were very good friends.

The footsteps reached the top of the steps leading down to the console, then stopped. "Who're you?!" asked a shocked, and slightly alarmed, voice much younger than you were accustomed to. Your head jerked up and you saw a very skinny man in a brown pinstripe suit, white converse sneakers, a trench coat, and a purple neck tie. He had really, really great hair that came up in the front, puppy dog melted chocolate eyes, and a face with more freckles than you could count.

Currently the face was wearing a _very_ confused expression. You took the time to look around you and take in your surroundings. _This_ wasn't the TARDIS you were used to. Well, you had seen it thanks to Eleven, but that was another matter. In this TARDIS you saw there were huge chunks of brown store that looked like trees coming up from the floor. There was iron grating underneath your feet. The beam of light in the center of the console (which showed life in the TARDIS) was blue. The overall design of this one was a lot more steampunk and grunge than Eleven's TARDIS.

Ten still seemed confused and expectant for an answer. You put your finger on your chin in thought, and glanced behind the Doctor into space. _What should I tell him? you_ thought, _Hi. I'm from your future. You can't touch me or probe my mind, otherwise you'll see your future. I'm an ancient species that was legend of the Time Lords._ What the hell? You settled on your answer you used for many things, and that made much sense. River, or Melody, even got this off you from saying it so much.

You took your finger off your chin, glanced at the ground, looked up at Ten, (still looking confused and bewildered) smiled, and said, "Spoilers." He looked at the ground, apparently sad. "I knew someone who said that once..." His gaze became distant and his voice trailed off and became dreamy. "Well... Doctor..." you said, snapping him out of his ordeal. You began backing up slowly. "This has been fun but..."

He reached his hand up and snapped his fingers before you could say anything more. The door slammed shut and locked itself. You stopped in your tracks, facing the suspicious looking Doctor. "Who are you?" he asked, squinting his eyes in a quizzical way. "I'm from your future." you said with a smile, "Not that uncommon by now, is it?" His eyebrows shot up to his forehead and his eyes widened. Then his eyebrows descended and his eyes became normal size.

"Can you please at least tell me your name?" he asked. You smiled and shook your head in a knowing way.

"I'm sorry, Doctor, that's one thing I cant do." you said. In ally this time he had walked down the stairs. He lunged and grabbed your arm. You quickly shut all the doors in your mind to future memories. You let him see some of the past. He gasped and let go. "Yo-you're a myth!" You shook your head.

"I'm right here sweetie, can't you see?" he looked disbelieving. "You- you're " he began shakily before steadying himself and taking a deep breath. "You're an Angel of Castiavon." he said still staring at you.

 **Hey again.. Sorry I haven't posted in so long. I've been away. This is probably gonna end up crap, BTW. Oh well. I'll try. :-)**


	2. Wings

**Well hi again! You're still reading? Cool!**

You grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eye, smiling. "Doctor, I'm here to say this... I'm the last of my kind as well. Look at this!" you said excitedly. You put his hand on your neck where he could measure your pulse. _Bum Bum Bum Bum._ Four beats. The heart beat of a Time Lord. He looked up at you, astonished and at a loss for words. He then grinned at you and his eyes shined with delight. "Will you travel with me?" he asked quietly, his voice polished with apprehension.

"Sorry Dcotor," you said, tilting your head, "I'm from your future, remember? You still have yet to meet me... Well, now I guess you already have." Then you realized Sexy had unbolted her doors. _Thank you Old Girl!_ You knew she could look into the future and sensed you and the Doctor were close. "Where's Rose?" you asked.

"She's in her room." the Doctor said in a tilting his head and speaking in a confused tone, "How did you-" Then the door opened and the wrong person walked in. The Doctor walked in, but from the future. "Hello [Y/N], time to-" Then he saw his past form standing in front of him wearing the same confused expression from earlier. Immediately the mainframe began to glitch. Sparks flew and the TARDIS suddenly looked like half of Ten's and half of Eleven's. "GERONIMO!" and "ALLONS-Y!" rang out from opposite ends of the TARDIS as it shook violently. You lurched for the controls and pressed the blue buttons. Suddenly the shaking stopped and the TARDIS looked like Ten's totally again.

You distinctly heard both of them mutter "Show off..." Eleven also muttered something about River and 'Blue Boringers'. You rolled your [E/C] eyes at the pair of them. They were both so childish. Then again, you were too. Your face broke into a contagious grin and soon, everyone was laughing at the thing that had just happened as though it was all a joke. "Thanks Sexy..." you muttered. She was your friend and you had had a special love for this Type 40 TARDIS since the day you met the Doctor. Or the Time Lords for that matter.

You never knew what really brought you close to the Doctor. You only knew you loved this lifestyle and he would always be there for you, and you would always be there for him. Ten was looking at you in awe, taking you in. Eleven was looking at you inquisitively. He raised his hand and put out his index finger, pointing at you, then Ten. Does he..." he began, unsure. You nodded and smiled your usual toothy grin. Ten then muttered something feebly, staring at the ground firmly, as if emberassed and afraid that what he was saying might be offensive.

"What was that?" you asked clearly, your [E/C] eyes flashing with curiosity. He took a deep breath, then looked you steadily in the eyes. Then he said, "May I see your wings?" he quickly added, "If that's okay with you..." He then resided to staring at the ground intently once more. You giggled and smiled wider. You put your hand on his chin and tilted his face up to look you in the eye.

"Of course you can!" you said with enthusiasm and Ten's face brightened instantly. His head perked up too. Then you said, "I love showing people my wings, that is," you added hastily, "if they know what I am." You let go of his face and stood up straighter. Then the most beautiful [F/C] wings came out from either side of you slowly and gracefully. They had gorgeous golden patterns that looped and swirled gracefully throughout your wings.

Yo smiled brightly, there was light literally radiating from your smile. It was like hazy moonlight making it's way through the fog. It was not **bright** , but it's a light that looks dreamy, mystic, and enticing. Ten walked up to you and looked dumbfounded, amazed, excited, and disbelieving all at once. "May I...?" he said raising a hand gently towards her wings.

You nodded. Eleven was smiling benignly at you. Ten gently stroked your magnificent wings. Once he set his hand down you let your wings come down, fold, and disappear. You all were smiling now. Ten then said, "Where were you setting the coordinates for anyway?"

"Oh, I was taking us to Fermata."

"Oh!" said Eleven excitedly. "I love Fermata! Music plays from the sky! A different genre every hour! I love classical music hour especially."

 **One more chapter at least! If you like my fics, let me know! :-D**


	3. Knowing River

**Okay so, you guys seem to like this, so I'm going to keep writing! Sorry the update is late.. I went to Ohio again to go to Cedar Point! :-D**

You were all giggling and talking about visiting the planet Fermata, when the doors opened again. All three of you whirled around and saw a head with bushy blonde hair poking in. "Oh, hello sweetie!" she called out happily. Eleven looked slightly worried and turned to look at his past form.

Ten was staring dumbfounded at the woman in front of him. "You-You're supposed to be dead..." The woman all of you had come to know as River turned to look at the young Time Lord. Then you noticed something. If Rose was in her room... He hadn't even met Donna yet, and therefore hadn't met River. "Rose isn't here, is she?" you said unexpectedly. Everyone looked at you, appearently surprised.

Ten looked slightly ashamed. "N-no..." he stuttered, "I'm alone right now.

"Sorry.." you muttered emberassed. You could feel your face turn a bright shade of red and it was burning. "It's okay.." he mumbled reassuringly. You nodded, then turned around. "Hello River!" you said brightly.

"Nice to see you [N/N]!" she rang back.

"What's her name? Her real name." Ten asked River suddenly.

"Spoilers!" both of you said together. Eleven smiled and shook his head then said, "You two are inseparable, you are. I can't keep you two apart. How did you two get so close anyway?" You both had never told him how you met, even though you knew each other long before you knew the Doctor.

"We prefer to keep that.." you began and then turned to the Pond beside you, who had invited herself in and was now standing there. "Private information." she finished you both giggled at the looks of slight annoyance on both their faces. They simply did not like not knowing things.

You and River looked at each other and you both knew what the other was thinking about. The day you met.

 **_-Flashback-_**

 _It was a rainy afternoon and you were dreadfully bored. Your creature was studying for an archeology test she would take the following day. She had been praying to you. You were invisible at the moment so she obviously couldn't see you. She was in your charge.. Even though, at that moment anyway, she didn't even know it._

 _You sat next to her and watched as she translated and re-translated the ancient runes from her textbook and wrote down the meaning of various symbols, pictures, and_ _hieroglyphics. She had prayed to her guardian angel for knowledge and help in her studies and quiz._

 _There wasn't much you could do. Melody (River to basically everyone else in the universe) was already exceedingly bright, had the uncanny ability to retain seemingly useless information, and could memorize just about anything you put in front of her._

 _The next day you followed her. You had to. Any creature in your charge as an Angel of Castiavon you must watch over, protect, and care for. You always disguised yourself as one of the students at the university. When you were disguised nobody really noticed you. Occasionally someone would accidentally brush against your wings, but you usually avoided that danger nicely._

 _Needless to say she aced the test and thanked her guardian angel. You believed she should only be thanking her outstanding memory. The next day you standing in a dark alley on campus. Nearly nobody came this way, so you believed you were alone. You spread out your beautiful [F/C] wings with the loops and swirls._

 _From behind you you heard a loud gasp and quickly spun around to sea mess of bushy blonde hair nearly covering the very shocked face of your charge. Many scrolls were lying on the ground at your feet. You didn't know what to do. Your charge acted first. She soon had a gun pointed at your heart._

 _"Say two words that would make me want to spare your life." she hissed. Unperturbed you straightened up and looked your charge in the eye. "Doctor. Castiavon." She dropped her gun and stared. Then she recovered. "You're a myth.." she said, furrowing her brow._

 _"So are Time Lords." you said pointedly. She opened her mouth as if to speak, then closed it, implying that she had understood the point you had just made. Her brow unknotted and she shrugged as if to say 'Sorry for that.' You smiled and nodded and you both walked out of that ally together._

 **_-Flashback Ended-_**

It may not have been the best start, you know, trying to kill each other when you first met and all, but you two have grown together in so many ways! Now, off to Fermata, who knows what'lol be awaiting all four of you there.

 **Should I end it or do one more chapter? CONFLICTED! 3**


	4. Fermata

**I'm so glad you guys like it! :-3 I've been having the time of my life writing it. You are truly the best! :-D To the story!**

You dove for the controls once more and finished what you had started. There was the familiar sound of dematerializing and you were off. "We'll be there in a few minutes!" you said and smiled around at all of them. Eleven looked pleased that you had let Sexy make the noise he loved so much. However, River smiled and rolled her eyes.

Sometimes you would take the brakes off, sometimes you wouldn't. It all really depended on if either of them were angry. They'd let you drive often seeing as you and River were the better drivers. "So," inquired the Doctor, "your name is [Y/N]?"

"Well," you replied to the curious Time Lord, "that's the name I _chose_." Comprehension dawned on the old man's young looking face. "That's right," River chimed in, "Angels of Castiavon choose their names they use instead of their real ones. Of course that makes her, according to legend anyway-"

"A soldier." Ten finished for her, "I was one too."

"Of course you were!" you said, "You were in my charge for many years. Then I was told there was someone... Else who needed me to watch over them." You gave River a side glance then looked away so both of you wouldn't burst out laughing. Both of the Doctors' faces had confusion etched into every line. "Who'd you ditch me for then?" asked Eleven playfully, smiling now.

"I'd prefer not to say." you said mischievously. The sound of materialization rang through the TARDIS once more and all of you looked up. "We're here!" Ten said with lots of enthusiasm. You all raced for the door. You got there first, then River, then Ten, then Eleven. You all stared up at the sky that was a blur of colors.

Black was vibrating and emitting Classic Rock. "This is my favorite time of day!" all four of you shouted at the same time. Then all of you laughed. "Good to know we have that in common." Ten said.

You all sat down on the lavender grass under the blue trees that are native to the Charive Galaxy. (Which, by the way, is where Fermata is located.) You sat there for twenty seven minutes to be exact before you all felt the ground begin to shake.

 **Okay, so I'm going to write at least two other chapters! Yay! :-D**


	5. Imagination

**So, the last chapter was very short to be honest. So sorry! I'll try to do better this chapter! :-D**

Ten and Eleven had dozed of so you and River felt the shaking first. You had been laying on the ground so you both sat bolt upright and snapped your heads to look behind you. You both saw something in the distance. Something big. You shook Ten awake while River shook Eleven awake. "What?" they both replied groggily.

"Get up." you said quietly, not turning away from the object in the distance that was getting bigger.

"Now." River added. They sat up and looked at what the both of you were staring at. Their eyes widened. "Is that a..." Eleven said with awe.

"Yep," you replied, "it's a herd of Dragonos Reptalia, Kamodos for short, and it's headed straight for us." The herd was now no more that a mile away, and they moved very all shot up and ran for the TARDIS, except, the TARDIS wasn't where you had put it. "Oh no!" groaned Ten, "She's gone traveling! She's allowed to go wherever she wants now!"

You all turned very slowly to face him with your jaws set in anger and frustration. You glimpsed the oncoming herd and saw they were angry. Angry and charging you all. "RUN!" you shouted. All of them jumped and shot after you trying to get away from the angry Kamodos. Your [H/C] hair was flying behind you as you raced away from them.

(In case you were getting curious, here's what a Kamodo looks like. A Kamodo is roughly twenty-seven feet tall, twelve feet wide, and twenty-one feet long. They come in the colors of green, red, brown, black, white, yellow, and the rarest color is gold. They're covered in scales that are as hard as steel. They have four legs and a five foot tail... Roughly. Sometimes, also rarely, they have patterns such as stripes, polka dots, diamonds, chevron, and houndstooth. They have a long fan of big scales going down their back that is almost always blue. In other rare cases it is silver. They are endangered and very secretive. Now, back to the chase.)

You saw a rustic building in the distance. It looked run down, but it might hold off the angry, rampaging reptiles for a while. You ran in and after all of you were safely inside you slammed the door shut and put a large wooden board over the handles. Only seconds later with a loud _crack_ the board you had put there cracked a long jagged crack as a Kamodo head butted the door. There was nothing any of you could do but to sit and wait.

All of you had found some spindly legged dusty chairs to sit on and think of a way out in this seemingly impossible situation. Many loud _cracks_ sounded throughout the old building and reverberated off the metal walls. Then a new sound filled the air. A sound that made all of your heads snap up and stare.

The sound of a Type 40 TARDIS with the brakes on filled the room as the bluest Police, Public Call, Box materialized in front of all of you. You all stood up so quickly you knocked the ancient dusty chairs backwards. You ran up to Sexy's doors, pulled the chain with the key around your neck out of your shirt and unlocked the doors. You held the doors open and everyone rushed inside.

You were about to step inside when you heard the door being bust open and saw the head of the herd of Kamodos burst through the door, eyes blazing with fury. It charged at you, but just before it hit you you opened your wings and flew upwards, causing him to crash into the opposite wall. You rushed into the TARDIS, not even bothering to make your wings invisible.

You started setting the coordinates for one of your favorite places on earth: Rio De Janeiro, Brazil. All of you were breathing heavily and not speaking for being too shocked. "Well," said River, recovering first, "that was fun." She grinned and everyone else had to smile. Soon the TARDIS was buzzing with talk and laughter about what had just happened.

You all stepped out of the TARDIS in Brazil and began walking around and talking. You all had an amazing time. You all went back into the TARDIS at the end of the day with happiness in your hearts. "So," you said, "where to next?" You all went on many more adventures, but, I suppose since this was all _your_ adventures, you already know what happened in the next two weeks that followed, but if you don't, imagine all the places and people you met. This is the beauty of your imagination.

 **Done! Yay! Hope you guys like this chapter! I'm open for any fanfiction requests you guys may have. I'll do basically any one you guys want. Maybe even a crossover... Hmmmm... I love you all! I'm glad you are enjoying my fics. Here's to many more! :-D**


End file.
